<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of Jade Orion by Erakun (xEraKun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341915">The Case of Jade Orion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEraKun/pseuds/Erakun'>Erakun (xEraKun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective, Gen, Mystery, Thriller, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEraKun/pseuds/Erakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He puts the glass of wine on his lips, looking lovingly into his wife's blue eyes."</p>
<p>One day, a junior detective finds the case file for one of the most convoluted cases that ever occurred. The case of Mafia Boss Daughter, Jade Orion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Case of Jade Orion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my editor and friend, ABXD. Cheers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The case of Jade Orion," the junior detective muttered as she skimmed through the case files. </p>
<p>"What about it?" The older detective took a drag from his pipe, peering at his apprentice. </p>
<p>"I'd like to hear more about it."</p>
<p>Fifty years ago, there was a mafia known as La Banda Di Orion that had control over most of West City. They were known mostly for cases that involved drug smuggling, assassinations, prostitution, and even human trafficking. Due to bribery being rampant, most of the gang members were left off with light punishments; law enforcement was never very just back in the day, unfortunately.</p>
<p>At the top of this mafia was a man named Rodrigo Orion, more well known as Big R, and his daughter, Jade Orion, more well known as The Little Princess. Though Rodrigo had a daughter, it seems as though the mother was not in the picture. It is unclear who the mother is, or if Jade was even Rodrigo's biological offspring - we may never know.</p>
<p>The case began in the year 1990 when Rodrigo Orion was found dead in his penthouse, he died the day after his daughter's 15th birthday was held. Rodrigo was recorded to be 45 years old. The autopsy report showed signs of struggle, with strangulation marks around his neck, multiple cuts inflicted on various areas around his body, and a significant amount of mutilation inflicted on his limbs. Truly a horrifying sight, especially for the young Jade Orion as she was the first person to find her father's dead body sitting on his favorite recliner. One could only imagine how the young girl felt, especially since the day before was a memorable day for her.</p>
<p>Jade knew she couldn't contact the authorities, what with her father's status technically being a criminal. With haste, she contacted her father's second-in-command: Lady Setha. As close as Setha was to Rodrigo, it was confirmed that she was not his wife, but Rodrigo trusted her like nobody else in the gang, she was like a sister to Jade as well. Soon, things were taken care of, but the gang was in shambles. Soon, discourse grew throughout the many members of the gang, nobody knew who the killer was. The intel team couldn't find any clues as to who could have done the deed. Lady Setha could do nothing to calm them down, this soon led to the disbandment of the gang in 1992.</p>
<p>After the death of Jade Orion's father, Lady Setha took her in, taking care of the young girl instead of leaving her to her devices. Lady Setha was a big deal in the Red Light District in West City, running multiple successful brothels and clubs. Of course, Lady Setha was only her alias. Her real name was found to be Juniper Yurkurov Lisetha. She was mostly known as a kind person, looking out for those she worked with, but if anyone dares cross this woman, they'd end up dead. She was feared by those who weren't close to her, but anyone who was would know that Lady Setha was looking out for those around her, always.</p>
<p>Soon, Jade's name would undergo a change and would be known as Sasha Ruvek Lisetha, Lady Setha bestowing the name to her for safety purposes. The Orion name would belong only to the dark past surrounding what would be known as La Conspirazione di Orion in the West City underworld. </p>
<p>Years would go by, word surrounding the mystery of Rodrigo Orion's killer would soon spread around the West City underworld. It wouldn't be long until La Banda Di Orion would reform, though only comprising 5% of the previous members, including Lady Setha and Jade Orion herself. At this time, Jade would have graduated from college at the age of 24.</p>
<p>This is where the story behind the curious case of Jade Orion and Blake Kukrov would begin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>